In general, within the Internet environment, traffic may have various sizes and transmission speeds. In such an Internet environment, a queue manager and scheduling technique is used to smoothen flows of traffic and to efficiently manage traffic.
In the Internet environment, various kinds of content are increasing and high capacity content such as content requiring high definition and Ultra HD (UHD) content is increasing. Accordingly, data congestions on the network are gradually increasing. As a result of the increasing data congestions on the network, data sent by a server may not be normally forwarded to clients and some data may be lost in route. In general, because data is transmitted in units of packets, data losses are generated in units of packets. Thus, because receivers cannot receive packets due to loss of data on the network, data in the lost packets cannot be acquired. Therefore, the users are inconvenienced due to various reasons such as degradation of quality of audio, deterioration of screen quality of videos or broken screens, omission of captions, and loss of files. For this reason, a measure for coping with a data loss situation generated on the network is required.
Therefore, in order to accommodate an explosive increase in multimedia traffic on Internet, a queue manager and scheduling method for providing various services (e.g., Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS), MPLS Virtual Private Network (VPN), Internet Protocol (IP) VPN, and Quality of Service (QoS)) while securing a rapid transmission speed is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.